Life Of Shadows
by qman756
Summary: America started this war, we're going to finish it. This is a side story of A-Team, none of the characters from the A-Team will be added into this story.


LIFE OF SHADOWS

Chapter 1: Ultimate Anger

The sun was going down, the room was dark, it was so hot I was sweating, and the only light in the room was the brimming yet irretaing computer screen. I kept my eye on the door to the left of me thinking someone was going to break through, when finally the download was done. I pulled the USB out of the laptop and closed out the windows I had open, I then turned to the door and started to walk toward it.

"Finaly! Fuck that was nerve wracking." I said in a whisper.

My black straight hair swayed as I walked to the door, suddenly a voice came from the door that stopped me right there. "Mister secretary sir, are you OK?!". I then looked over to the window with my sagged yet blue eyes that glowed in the sunlight, the first thing that went through my head was to run, but they catch me. I could try and make a stand off, but they would outnumber me. I then ran over to the chair at the computer desk and baracadded the door with the chair, giving me enough time to get to the laptop.

I was then able to take the password selecter out of my bag and plug it into the laptop, then I pulled up the login admin and worked my magic. First I punched through the firewalls and logged in as Secretary Kyle, then I was able to acess the security camras and got a live feed of the entire place, lastly I found the closest electronic emergency fire switch and activated it. The guards would be to concerned about the presedint burning alive I could make my escape.

I decided to go out the window with all the comoshing inside, I got to the parking lot and saw my car sitting in between two trucks. But I was quckly stopped by swat trucks surronding me and police pointing shotguns at me, and then the most unthinkable happened. A few cops eventully got me to the ground and hand cuffed me, as they lifted me up a horbble anger washed onto me as I saw the presedint approach.

He walked over to me and kneeled down on his knees, he had a smirk on his face.

"YOU FUCKER! You said he was a threat, a menace!"

"I don't know what your talking about, I thought you were my friend but I guess I was wrong." He leand into my ear and whispered, "I have a surprise for you.".

He then got up and turned to what looked like the officer in charge and gave him a nod, the officer then handed the president a hand gun and turn to smile to me. Suddenly I felt a deep pain in the back of my neck and fell to the floor, I was light headed and I couldn't see. The next thing I know I was in a room with a light hanging from the ceiling and the presedint was sitting in a chair oppeset from me.

"So all I need from you is a confession, thats it! But if your not in a talking mood a can bring someone in here who might loosen you're toung and I'm not talking about a beat down. I'll let you think about it." He then got up and walked to the next room.

I couldn't tell where I was It looked like there were no camaras in the room so it wasn't interagation, was he just trying to make me suffer. I looked around some more and realized that there was no mirror, window, or glass, what was he trying to do with me. He then came back in to the room with a happy face sticker on his head and what looked like blood on his shirt. He then sat in the chair oppesite of me and stared at me for a while, finaly I asked him.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

He gave me a grin and answered, "Well let's see here, you failed to do what I asked you to do, you said infront of all those people that I sent you to do my dirty work, I need someone to take the fall, and finaly becuase a can."

I was to tired and weak to get angry after all I couldn't do anything "Well then your not getting a confession from me, asshole." I then spit in his face.

He took his right hand and wiped the spit off his face, he seemed almost excited about my answer. The presedint then whislted out toward the door, thats when I lost it. The same officer that handed him the gun pulled my beloved sister into the room and sat her down in the presedents spot. Her beutifl blonde hair was in tangles and her face bruised and bleeding her bright blue eyes seem to sheemer even as they are filled with fear.

Max my sister was only 14 when she was pulled into the room, young yet beautiful.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME KILL YOU!" She was the only one left in my family other then my brother, I couldn't stand seeing her like that.

"If you don't agree to conffesion I may have to kill her instead and say you murdered her, so what do you say freind." she was in tears and calling for my name.

"Zach I'm scared." I looked her in the eye and could see the fear she was going through, when finaly I broke.

"I did it." The room went silant and he turned to me with a saddened face. "I thought you would last longer." He then pulled the hand gun given to him and shot my sister in the head.

At that point I was just screaming at him death threats and insults as loud as my lungs would stand it, I tryed to pull off the cuffs strapped to the floor behind my back but I couldn't muster up the strengh. "Take him away." I struggled with the officer when he tried to grab me, but after a few minutes of this he finaly knocked me out with the bud of his rifle.

"Its ok Zack, Mark isn't a bad person. He likes most people."

"Fine, whats his name again."

"MARK! You be nice alright?"

I gave a big sigh, "I guess I'm not to keen on being adopted into you're family. After all your the only one who came to visit."

She turned to me with an angry face, " Hey I told you he has things he needs to deal with, and infact he is the one who is paying. On top of that Mark complains to me how much he wants to meet you, all the time."

"Sorry, I guess I can give him a try."

I then woke up to hot water in my face it was so hot and surprising I yelped out a scream, and then I got punched in the face. As I got my senses togather I looked up and saw someone starring down at me, two people were holding me up and when I looked to me left and right there were people standing in a line.

"Let him go, he can stand. You hear me? Get up!"

I couldn't do anything all I saw was her face, what could I have done. Suddenly this man walked up to me and lifted me up on my feet, he then backed off and gave me the oppertunaty to stand on my own. As I stood there I turned my head and realized behind me was a prison, the what looked like the warddan then punched me in the stomach.


End file.
